


У смерти нет власти

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Missing Scene, POV Dean, POV Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Пропущенные сцены из 03.11 "Заколдованный круг". Четыре вторника из ста; четыре попытки спасти его; и только одна возможность сказать, что он значит для тебя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109714) by gaelicspirit. 



_У смерти нет власти. В пучине морской  
Бесследно их прах не смоет волной.  
Не сломлены были на пытках у зла:  
Колеса и дыбы - часть вещего сна.  
Вера им всем аплодирует дважды,  
Когда злобы зверь проносится стражем.  
Расколом и смертью кончается зло,  
Но даже свет звёзд не разрушит оно.  
Дождь плачет на щеки, пронзая стрелою.  
Они уже там – в плену пустоты.  
Ромашка растёт прямо в череп герою.  
У смерти нет власти._

_Дилан Томас. Перевод Анны-Марии Зыковой_

 

 

**23-й вторник: Сэм**

Я подскакиваю в постели. Сердце колотится, во рту пересохло, веки горят.  
Я сажусь, а он здесь.  
Он здесь.  
Живой.

Он переключает трек и покачивает головой в такт «Ночи в Роксбери». Завязывает шнурок на ботинке. Много же я пропустил до того, как начался мучительный бег по кругу в моей новой реальности…   
Всякий раз мне хочется знать, как надолго он здесь задержится.

Я наблюдаю, как он чистит зубы. Полощет с самодовольной кривой усмешечкой. Ему точно известно, что должно меня раздражать. Никто не знает меня так хорошо, так абсолютно, как брат. Никто не сидит так глубоко в печёнках.  
Я смотрю на него, забывая моргать, потом заставляю себя отвернуться.  
Я одеваюсь на автопилоте, у меня нет выбора даже в одежде. Однажды я попытался нарушить заведённый порядок, и рубашка расползлась прямо на теле, а джинсы лопнули по швам, едва я потянулся за ботинками. Пришлось уступить неизбежности.  
Вчера… ну, ладно, в последний момент до того, как всё началось сначала, я попробовал не обмолвиться об истинном положении вещей.  
Смолчал, когда он заказал «кота в мешке». Дал упасть бутылке с острым соусом. Короче говоря, постарался делать вид, что мы не застряли в вывернутой реальности «Сумеречной зоны»…   
Но всё равно потерял его.  
Я обнимал брата, дрожащего в агонии. Я обнимал брата, испускающего последний выдох. Я обнимал брата и видел, как гаснет свет в его глазах.  
Он затих – и мой мир обрушился в бездну.  
А потом… потом я сел. Сердце выскакивало, во рту пересохло, веки горели.

— Какой-то ты вялый сегодня, - замечает Дин.  
— Просто устал, - отвечаю я.  
Не знаю, спал ли я.  
Последний раз я ложился в кровать, вернее, последний раз, который помню, был в понедельник, когда мы приехали. Я так спешил в эту проклятую ловушку… Надеялся на отдых в виде незамысловатого, лёгкого дела. Я так устал от розыска Белы. От тупиков, в которые меня загоняли поиски спасения Дина.  
— У тебя опять кошмары? – спрашивает Дин тоном старшего брата. Он не догадывается, что в каждом слове я слышу вину, которая его мучает. Он считает, что очень умело маскирует свои чувства.  
— Да нет… - говорю я. Всё моё существование в течение последних двадцати трёх дней было нескончаемым кошмаром.  
Дин пожимает плечами. Он прекрасно понимает, что я вру, но не собирается настаивать.  
— Пойдём завтракать?  
— Не хочу есть, - говорю я.  
— Зато я хочу, - как обычно, отвечает Дин.

Он направляется к входу, а я решаю, что нужно пойти в другое заведение, где нет бомжа Кэла, и старого пьянчуги мистера Пикетта, который уже дважды убил Дина, и неуклюжей официантки Дорис, и малахольного клерка, заливающего свои блинчики вёдрами сиропа.  
— Давай лучше туда. – Я хватаю его за рукав и указываю на небольшую булочную в направлении, противоположном забегаловке.  
— В закусочной кофе по пятьдесят центов, - упрямится Дин.  
— И что?  
— Кофе, Сэм, - произносит он словно о Хлебе Жизни.  
Существует один единственный довод, способный заставить его изменить своё намерение.  
— Ну… это место кажется поинтереснее, - говорю я с нажимом.  
Он останавливается - руки в карманах куртки, голова чуть набок, глаза прицельно сужаются. Брат видит меня насквозь. Слышит мои мысли.  
— Ты съешь там что-нибудь?  
Я хватаюсь за его вопрос, как за соломинку.  
— Обязательно.

Мы идём молча. Он двигается плавно, несмотря на широкий шаг, и словно подчиняется внутреннему ритму, с которого я всё время сбиваюсь – то размашисто топаю, то начинаю семенить.  
Не знаю, отдаёт ли Дин себе отчёт, но он – ходячий сканер и калькулятор ситуаций. Он каждую секунду оценивает наше положение и возможные варианты развития событий.  
Из него получился бы идеальный сотрудник спецслужбы.   
— Что?  
Я вздрагиваю и отвожу глаза.  
— Ничего.  
— Ты пялился на меня.  
— Нет.  
Двадцать два дня он умирал. Двадцатью двумя способами. Двадцать два раза я не смог его спасти. Его кровь была на моих руках, на моём лице, в моих глазах. Вкус его слёз таял на моих губах, смешиваясь с горечью моих слёз… А потом – короткое забвение, сметённое всё теми же звуками рок-музыки восьмидесятых. Звуками роковой музыки.  
Обещанный год буквально сошёл на нет в моей душе. Я теряю Дина намного раньше, чем ожидалось.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? – спрашивает Дин, распахивая дверь булочной и пропуская меня вперёд.  
— Ничего, - настаиваю я. А мысли крутятся вокруг одного: сумею ли придумать что-то новое и приведёт ли идея хоть к какому-нибудь результату.  
Я вдыхаю пьянящий запах свежевыпеченного хлеба и улыбаюсь, потому что Дин тоже невольно тянет носом ароматный воздух.  
Кофе.  
Круглый, как булочка, итальянец принимает заказ. Дин берёт газету, и мы устраиваемся за маленьким квадратным столом возле окна.  
Я неотрывно смотрю, как Дин пробегает глазами текст, отыскивая слова-метки, за которые стоило бы зацепиться вниманию. Как прихлёбывает кофе – чёрный, крепкий, обжигающе горячий – и смачно кусает рогалик.  
— Сэм.  
— Что?  
— Чувак, с тобой что-то неладно.  
Дин пристально глядит на меня, и я покрываюсь потом.  
Как он умрёт на этот раз? В мучениях, в крови и криках? Молча и внезапно? Остынет ли его тело в моих объятиях? Или я просто сразу проснусь в своей постели – с грохочущей в ушах «Азией» и насмешливой сияющей улыбкой Дина в поле зрения.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, - говорю я.  
Он бледнеет. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь открыть ему правду, он сходит с ума от миллиона предположений об угрожающих мне опасностях.  
— Не бойся, я не гей, - усмехаюсь я.  
— Я и не собирался так говорить! – протестует он.

Я набираю полную грудь воздуха и принимаюсь рассказывать с самого начала.  
Он откидывается на спинку стула. Губы сжаты в линию, пальцы стискивают кружку, выражение глаз скрыто под опущенными длинными ресницами. Он слушает.  
Он слушал и раньше, когда я разматывал истину, словно клубок из колючей проволоки.

Я замолкаю и жду.  
Дин выпрямляется. Теперь я вижу тревогу в его глазах. Слишком многое произошло с нами за эти годы; мы оба знаем, что нет ничего невозможного.  
— Петля времени, значит… - говорит Дин. – Сколько раз?  
— Двадцать два.  
— И я каждый раз умираю?  
Я киваю, мурашки бегут по спине.  
Дин молчит минуты две. Потом спрашивает:  
— Мы как-то пытались её разорвать?  
Он верит мне. Не понимаю, почему всякий раз это потрясает меня до глубины души.  
— Ты поверил?! – голос предательски срывается.  
Он изгибает бровь. Он удивлён вопросом.  
— Ну… Это звучит бредово. Я имею в виду, чересчур бредово даже для нас.  
Я мысленно скрещиваю пальцы, чтобы он не свёл разговор к шутке. В этот раз всё должно идти по-другому.  
— Но если ты намерен и дальше строить из себя Малдера, я не собираюсь отговаривать. Ты знаешь, что никудышно выглядишь?  
Я потираю лицо. Я не брился двадцать три вторника, но щёки по-прежнему гладкие. Вздохнув, я кладу руки на стол. Я порезал правую ладонь об осколок стекла, воткнувшегося в шею Дина два вторника назад, но не осталось даже намёка на шрам. Прошедший день существовал только в моей памяти; наступивший стирал все свидетельства трагедии и попытки обмануть судьбу.  
— Бог свидетель, Дин, мы всё перепробовали! – выдыхаю я. Наверное, таким опустошённым чувствует себя спущенный воздушный шарик.  
Дин комкает салфетку.  
— Не всё, Сэмми. Иначе уже была бы среда.

Я смотрю на него. И осознаю, что, стремясь успокоиться, дышу, как загнанная лошадь.   
Я наклоняюсь к Дину через стол.  
— Я сжёг его дотла. Разобрал по дощечке. Прикончил хозяина. Чёрт, чуть не убил тебя!.. – Я стискиваю зубы.  
— Ого! – Дин протягивает руку. – Ты того… потише, мелкий. Что спалил-то?  
— Заколдованный круг округа Бровард.  
Язык Дина явно чешется от колких комментариев, но, видимо, выражение моего лица удерживает от шуточек. Он произносит только: «Ха».  
Вполголоса, захлёбываясь от спешки, я выкладываю всё, что узнал за последние двадцать два дня.  
Дин просто смотрит. У него настолько отсутствующий вид, что я не уверен – слушает ли он меня или мысленно бродит где-то за тридевять земель.  
Когда я замолкаю, то чувствую себя не просто ослабевшим, а каким-то выпотрошенным.  
Дин спокойно допивает чашку и глядит в окно.  
— Может, скажешь хоть слово? – нетерпеливо спрашиваю я.  
— Хороший кофе, - отзывается Дин. – Думаешь, мне понравился бы кофе в закусочной?  
— Что?! – ору я. – Откуда мне знать, чёрт побери?  
— Ну, времени хватало, а ты был рядом.  
Я зажмуриваюсь и мотаю головой.  
— Да, конечно. За исключением того случая, когда ты насмерть подавился сарделькой, не успев выпить.  
— Фу, сарделька! – Он недовольно морщится. – Почему я не заказал бекон?   
— Бекон и был. Только мы перезаказали, чтобы увидеть, изменится ли что-нибудь от этого.  
— Вроде завтрака в булочной? – смягчаясь, спрашивает он.  
— Тебя разве не потрясло? Хоть самую малость? – интересуюсь я недоверчиво. Если бы мне сказали, что я умер двадцать два раза…  
Стоп. Дину уже вынесен смертный приговор. Самый настоящий, самый реальный из возможных. И что, если он осуществился в какой-то параллельной вселенной.   
Дин пожимает плечами. Всего лишь. И мне хочется ему врезать. Я столько мучился, пытаясь сохранить ему жизнь, - а он плечами пожимает.  
Я вскакиваю и иду к двери. Он окликает меня, но я не оглядываюсь, - скорее в утреннюю прохладу, остудить загоревшееся негодованием лицо.  
Я должен дать окочуриться этому придурку ещё раз! Закончить   
чёртов день и запустить новый.  
— Сэм!  
Я иду в прошлое. Паршивая собака заливается лаем. Я подхожу к перекрёстку и машинально высматриваю мистера Пикетта, который должен выкатить из-за угла.  
— Сэм, стой!   
Задержав дыхание, я перехожу улицу. Слышу топот Диновых башмаков, когда он, догоняя, бежит через проезжую часть – на этот раз бежит, а не идёт.   
Он хватает меня за руку и дёргает назад как раз в тот момент, когда дребезжащая колымага мистера Пикетта с рёвом проносится по перекрёстку.  
Мы провожаем взглядами задние фонари. Оторвавшийся колпак со звяканьем катится по дороге и падает напротив синего газетного киоска.  
Я смотрю на Дина. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, потом спрашивает утвердительно:  
— Он меня сбил, да?  
Моё сердце пропускает удар.  
— Дважды. Ты помнишь?  
— Нет. Догадался.  
У меня трясутся руки. Я едва не позволил случиться этому снова.  
— Я больше не могу! – выкрикиваю я. Во рту становится кисло. – Я схожу с ума!  
Дин отпускает мой рукав, и я сразу жалею об этом – мне не хватает его прикосновений. Дин даже не подозревает, но он всегда был источником моего душевного равновесия.  
— Мы разберёмся, - уверенно говорит он.  
— Когда?! – стону я. – Сегодня двадцать третий вторник!  
— Знаю. Мы должны выяснить, что этому причиной.  
— Я пытался! – ору я.  
На противоположной стороне улицы двое мужиков тщатся протиснуть невероятно огромный стол сквозь узкую дверь. Услышав вопль, они бросают своё занятие и смотрят на меня. Я свирепо гляжу на них. Они уронили проклятый стол на Дина. Я мог бы отправить их в Преисподнюю, если б захотел.  
— Постараемся оставлять меня в живых, пока…  
— Думаешь, я не пробовал?! – огрызаюсь я.  
Отворачиваюсь и схожу с тротуара на еле заметную тропку, ведущую к «Заколдованному кругу округа Бровард».  
Дин идёт следом.  
— Двадцать три – твоё магическое число?  
Я оборачиваюсь. Он пристально и открыто смотрит на меня.  
— Что?  
— Ты поставил на мне крест, Сэмми? – негромко спрашивает он.

Сердце летит куда-то в желудок. Я стою лицом к лицу с человеком, который никогда не отказался бы от меня. Который отдал за младшего брата не только жизнь, но и бессмертную душу. Который просто содрал бы с себя кожу, если бы это помогло меня выручить.  
Я опять покрываюсь потом.  
— Нет, Дин.  
— Ладно, - говорит он с неожиданной деловитостью. Указывает на «Заколдованный круг» и направляется туда своей особенной решительной походкой. – Тогда пошли разбираться с тайной.  
— Не думаю, что получится. Вряд ли это местечко имеет какое-то отношение к нашей проблеме.  
— Давай убедимся. Если ошибёмся, я отдам концы, а ты попробуешь что-нибудь другое, когда снова наступит вторник.  
Он мимолётно усмехается – откуда мой брат берёт силы на юмор в такие моменты?  
— Не смешно, - хмурюсь я.  
— Чуть-чуть смешно.

Дин умирает через полчаса.  
Мы всегда обыскивали «Заколдованный круг» вместе, поэтому мне понравилась идея Дина на этот раз работать по отдельности.  
Он входит через заднюю дверь – петли справа, ручка слева – и обнаруживает лестницу.   
Убедившись, что его пистолет наготове, я достаю свой глок и держу вне пределов видимости посетителями.  
Я нахожу мистера Карпиака и допрашиваю его, напугав до смерти. У меня не хватает терпения выслушивать его враньё. Я показываю пистолет окружающим и приказываю всем немедленно валить отсюда. Люди разбегаются, а я оборачиваюсь к Карпиаку, который уже держит ружьё в трясущихся, потных руках.  
На этот раз Дин не стоит рядом, пытаясь поговорить с хозяином. На этот раз он поднялся по лестнице, он в отдалении и в безопасности. Поэтому я отталкиваю Карпиака и требую рассказать, какого чёрта происходит в его заведении.  
Гнев сделал меня смелым.   
Страх сделал меня сильным.  
Отчаяние сделало меня невнимательным.

Выстрел из дробовика разносит деревянный потолок, обрушивая на нас дождь из обломков и щепок.  
Слабое, удивлённое «сукин же… сын…» заставляет меня поднять глаза. Я в ужасе вижу, как брат падает на колени у края дыры. Вижу кровь на его губах и руку, прижатую к животу.

Я бегу. Я ищу. Я зову его. Не в этот раз, умоляю я, не в этот раз, не в этот раз.  
Верхний этаж – лабиринт из шкафов и хлама. В этот раз я должен быть с ним рядом.  
Я неистово ищу его. Я боюсь, что он уйдёт без меня, а я опять проснусь под звуки «Азии» и осознание того, что я опять позволил ему погибнуть, будет разрывать сердце.  
— Дин!  
— Сэм…  
Он по-прежнему стоит на коленях. Кровь брызжет на стену за его спиной, накапливается в сложенной чашечкой ладони, стекает изо рта.  
— Боже мой, Дин! – шепчу я, опускаясь на пол и протягивая дрожащую руку. – Господи ты боже мой…  
— Не могу встать… - хрипит он, поднимая на меня огромные глаза, полные боли и детского непонимания.  
Я хватаю его за плечо и притягиваю к себе. Теряя равновесие, он валится на меня грудью и развороченным животом.  
Краем глаза замечаю искажённое страхом лицо Карпиака, который стоит внизу.  
— Вызывай «скорую», сволочь! – кричу я, хотя знаю, что это бесполезно – через несколько минут я проснусь с колотящимся сердцем, пересохшим ртом и горящими веками.  
— Сэм…  
— Я здесь, братик, я рядом, - говорю я, стараясь удержать тяжёлого Дина скользкими от его крови руками.  
— Запомни… - бормочет Дин; его подбородок лежит на моём плече, и горячая кровь выплёскивается на меня при каждом слове. – Этот способ… не сработал…  
Я плачу навзрыд, Дин умирает на моих руках. Я чувствую последние судороги покидающей его жизни. Жизни, которую я не могу спасти. Жизни, которую мне суждено потерять – так или иначе.   
— Нечестно, - говорю я. Его кровь солонит мои губы.  
Я вижу, как свет гаснет в его глазах. Слышу, как он шепчет моё имя – на прощанье.   
Он по-прежнему в моих руках, но уже полностью неподвижен. Ни вздоха, ни удара сердца, ни взмаха ресниц. Ни искры в широко раскрытых глазах – знака, что мой брат ещё борется…  
Он ушёл. Совсем.

Я вжимаю лицо в изгиб его шеи, обнимаю изо всех сил и, раскачиваясь, жду «Азию».


	2. Chapter 2

**37-й вторник: Дин**

Сэм рехнулся.  
— Давай обсудим, а? – осторожно предлагаю я, наблюдая за ним.  
Он яростно мотает головой, лохмы падают на глаза и придают ему вид подростка. Совершенно чокнутого подростка.  
— Нет! Мы уже давно всё обсудили.  
Что ещё за хрень?  
— Сэм, чувак, ты только что проснулся, - успокаивающе говорю я. – Мы вообще не разговаривали.  
— Ты не понимаешь! – кричит Сэм. Он подпирает спинкой стула ручку входной двери. – Не душ, не бритва, не радио… - Он озирается, отбрасывая волосы со лба, вытирает губы. – Что ещё… Что ещё…  
Он вывинчивает лампочки, задёргивает шторы, запирает дверь на ключ. Всё через минуту после того, как ошарашил меня до предела, швырнув обратно на постель; через две минуты после того, как сел в кровати с очумелой физиономией.  
Он связал меня по рукам и ногам настолько стремительно, что я гордился бы мелким.  
Если бы не был чертовски сердит.  
— Сэм, освободи.  
— Заткнись.  
Он расхаживает по комнате, взгляд лихорадочно мечется, рубашка на спине темнеет от пота.  
Он бросается к моему сидору, вытаскивает кольт и выщёлкивает обойму. То же самое он проделывает со своим глоком. Кладёт боеприпасы на шкаф и возвращает пистолеты в сумки.  
— Сэм, какого чёрта?  
— Сказал же, заткнись, - он смотрит на меня. – Я думаю.  
— Ну… полезное занятие, конечно. Только мне не хочется…  
— Дин!  
— Извини, - бормочу я. Поворачиваюсь как можно незаметнее, тянусь пальцами под подушку, где спрятан нож.  
— Не рыпайся! – орёт он. – Не трогай нож! Даже не дыши!

Я чувствую грубую ткань дешёвых простыней, которыми Сэм скрутил меня. Ощущаю своё сердцебиение. Слышу тяжёлое дыхание брата, который достаёт финку из-под подушки – очень осторожно, словно заминированную.  
Он кладёт нож на тот же шкаф и оглядывается.  
— Думаю… думаю, что так…  
— Может, объяснишь всё-таки?  
— Не поможет, - вздыхает он. И вдруг не садится, а буквально падает на кровать и охватывает голову руками.   
Мне страшно за него.  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста, развяжи меня.  
— Сначала ты пообещаешь…  
— Сэм…  
— Обещай!  
У меня под ложечкой скручивается тяжёлый холодный узел. В последний раз, когда мелкий настаивал на таком, он был напуган и в стельку пьян; тогда я просто хотел его успокоить.  
— Обещаю, - хрипло говорю я. – Развязывай же.  
— Ты не выйдешь из номера до полуночи.  
Тревога нарастает.  
— Куда собираешься?  
— Никуда.  
— Погоди… Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сидели в этом клоповнике целый день безвыходно? В темноте?  
— Да.  
— А как насчёт еды?   
— От голода ты не умрёшь, - со странной убеждённостью говорит он. – Не успеешь.  
— Сэм, что с тобой происходит?  
— Просто пообещай, Дин!  
— Здорово! – Я почти оскорблён. – Обещаю, что не сбегу из твоего притона мрака.   
Сэм подходит ко мне, развязывает путы и швыряет тряпки на пол между кроватями.  
Я растираю онемевшие руки.  
— Что происходит?  
Взгляд Сэма до озноба напоминает мне пятилетнего малыша, который спасался от кошмаров в моей кровати.  
— Ты погибнешь, - говорит он.  
Я на секунду зажмуриваюсь. Несомненно.  
— Сэм, это и так давно известно. Но если мы отыщем Белу и раздобудем кольт…  
— Нет! – мотает головой брат. – У тебя нет даже месяцев. Я имею в виду – сегодня.  
— Опять видение? Я думал, они пропали.  
— Не видение.  
— Так что?  
— Я тебе сто раз говорил.  
Моя тревога превращается в настоящий страх. За Сэмми. Похоже, он действительно потерял рассудок.  
— Что ты говорил, Сэм? – мягко спрашиваю я.  
— Можешь просто довериться и сделать то, что я попрошу? Без вопросов?  
Я иду к ванной и, остановившись в дверях, оборачиваюсь.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я просидел в номере сутки и не спрашивал – почему?   
— Да!  
— Не будет такого.  
Я тянусь к выключателю.  
— Не включай свет, - говорит Сэм.  
— Какого чёрта? Там темно.  
— Ну… просто поверь. Оставь дверь открытой.  
Я кое-как умываюсь, нашариваю полотенце, попутно натыкаясь на любимую опасную бритву и бормоча лестные слова по адресу чокнутых психов.   
Вытерев лицо, я поворачиваюсь к выходу и вижу силуэт Сэма, стоящего в дверном проёме.  
— Что?  
— Ты не порезался?  
— Нет.  
Он выдыхает с явным облегчением и возвращается в полумрак комнаты.  
Я иду следом, хватаю куртку и надеваю её как доспех.  
Сэм садится на мою кровать и, опустив голову, изучает дырку в линолеуме.   
Я прислоняюсь к комоду и, скрестив руки на груди, жду.   
Сэм всегда говорит. Солнце встаёт, приливы сменяют отливы, цены на бензин растут, а Сэм Винчестер говорит. Это естественный порядок вещей.  
Но сейчас он молчит, опровергая законы природы.  
Он смотрит на пол, я смотрю на него, пока шея не устаёт.  
Я растираю ладонью застывшие мышцы. Хотел бы я знать, что довело мелкого до такого состояния.  
— Давай подытожим. Мы приехали сюда из Индианы, добрались до этого, как ты его назвал, райского уголка поздно ночью, легли спать. Утром я просыпаюсь голодным, ты – сумасшедшим.  
— Умножь последнее на пятьдесят и приблизишься к истине, - с раздражением говорит Сэм.  
Твою ж дивизию…  
— Что с тобой происходит? – безнадёжно спрашиваю я.

История, которую он торопливо выкладывает, невероятна. Если бы не совершенно несвойственные ему панические настроения, трясущиеся руки, дикие покрасневшие глаза, искривлённый рот, я отреагировал бы парой шуточек.  
Какие там шутки… Я уже раздумываю над десятком причин, почему этот рассказ о петле времени может быть правдой. Я уже раздумываю по крайней мере над восемью выходами из этого положения. Я уже раздумываю над четырьмя причинами, почему и папа не стал бы отсиживаться.  
И есть только одна причина, чтобы оставаться на месте. Она глядит на меня. И я должен поступить так, чтобы мелкий больше не смотрел на меня с ужасом и отчаянием.   
— Нам не удалось выяснить, как вырваться из ловушки?  
— Думаешь, если бы получилось, мы оставались бы здесь?  
— Ну да… Поэтому ты решил просто спрятаться.  
Он встаёт.  
— Я решил продержать тебя в живых до полуночи.  
— Мы не можем начать после завтрака?   
— Нет, нет, нет, Дин! – он чуть не набрасывается на меня. – Никакого завтрака!  
Я поднимаю руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Всё, вопрос снят. Чёрт, это самая безумная авантюра, на которую ты меня уговорил.  
Мы стоим в затемнённой комнате. Он смотрит на меня.  
— А музыка? – с надеждой спрашиваю я.  
— Нет!

Я вздыхаю. Он верит, он на самом деле чертовски верит. Это ясно по поникшим плечам, дрожанию рук, опустошённому взгляду. Он считает, что видел, как я умираю несколько раз, что все его попытки спасти меня были тщетны. Может, он не в силах выбраться из кошмара. Может, его сглазили. Может, заколдовали.  
Как бы то ни было, я должен позаботиться о братишке и решить эту задачу.

Я сажусь верхом на стул.  
— Есть идеи, как убить шестнадцать часов?  
Сэм снова опускается на край моей кровати и настороженно переспрашивает:  
— Идеи?  
— Мы будем просто торчать здесь и пялиться друг на друга?  
— А что ты хочешь делать?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
— Хочу позавтракать.  
Он хмурится и знакомо надувает губы – не доставай меня.  
— Давай хоть в карты поиграем. Как насчёт покера?  
— Ну… может, карты и ничего, - с сомнением кивает брат.  
— Максимум, что мне грозит – порезаться о край, - не удерживаюсь я. Похоже, шутка неуместная, потому что Сэм бледнеет. – Что такое? Я скончался от пореза о бумагу?  
Сэм откашливается.  
— Дин, - говорит он, - тебя застрелили, зарезали, сожгли, взорвали, переехали, отравили. Ты задохнулся, подавился, утонул, тебя ударило электротоком и молнией.  
Он захлёбывается словами, а я изо всех сил стараюсь поверить, что это всё происходит на самом деле.  
— Я при сём присутствовал. Поэтому сегодня ты не двинешься с места.  
— Хорошо, - негромко говорю я.   
Он бросает на меня недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Хорошо?  
— Ну, имеем же мы право на выходной.  
Он улыбается слабенько, но заметно.  
— Да…

Карты трудно разглядеть, поэтому Сэм соглашается раздвинуть шторы на большом окне, которое выходит на парковку.  
Мы играем молча. Ставками служат полоски нарванной газеты; по мнению Сэма, даже зубочистки чрезмерно опасны. Я выигрываю две раздачи, прежде чем тишина начинает досаждать звоном в ушах.  
Я принимаюсь напевать. Сначала потихоньку, но мне сейчас нравится любой звук, даже такой несовершенный, и я добавляю громкость.  
— «Металлика» обязательна? – ворчит Сэм.  
— Я принимаю заявки.  
— Как насчёт заткнуться?  
— Как насчёт включить радио?  
— Как насчёт хрен тебе? Фулл-хаус.   
Я подвигаю к нему выигранные газетные обрывки и перетасовываю карты.  
— Это всего лишь радио, Сэм.  
— Оно убило тебя.  
— Да ну?  
Он сдаёт карты.  
— Ты ведь задумывался, как это случится, - говорю я.  
— Что случится?  
— Смерть.  
Его рука застывает над стопкой карт.  
— Как ты можешь настолько просто говорить об этом?  
— А как ещё? После всего дерьма, в которое нас окунала жизнь, после всех промахов и кладбищ.  
— Я не думаю о ней, - он бросает карту и продолжает сдавать.  
— Но почему? – не отстаю я.  
Мне всё больше кажется, что продав душу ради спасения брата, я довёл его до психотического срыва. Он боится увидеть, как я умираю.  
Почти так же, как я боюсь умереть.   
— Странный вопрос. Потому, что это жутко.  
— Это неизбежно. В конце концов, смерть приходит к каждому.  
— В конце концов – это не сейчас.  
— В конце концов – это скоро, Сэм, - сдавленно говорю я.  
— Прекрати! – он швыряет карты.  
Из-за окна доносится странный жужжащий звук. Как будто неугомонный мотоманьяк пытается завести свою полуразвалившуюся доходягу.  
— Нет, - Воздух вокруг нас сгущается, словно перед грозой. – Я собираюсь…  
— Хватит! – Сэм вскакивает, пинает стул; тот отлетает в сторону и опрокидывается. – Ты понятия не имеешь, через что мне пришлось пройти!  
— Ты серьёзно так думаешь? – Я тоже поднимаюсь.  
— Да! – яростно вопит он. – Я пережил твою гибель!  
— И я не знаю, как теряют брата?  
Сэм хватает меня за грудки и отталкивает к окну.  
— Твоя чёртова кровь остывала на моих ладонях!  
Взявшись за запястья, я отрываю его руки от себя.  
— Сэм, я здесь. Я рядом, я дышу.  
— Только из-за петли времени! – кричит Сэм и снова вцепляется в мою куртку. – Только потому, что мы застряли в ловушке!  
— Сэм, очнись!  
— Я больше не могу видеть, как ты умираешь! – тяжело дыша, он пихает меня к подоконнику, я ударяюсь спиной о стекло. – Тебе не понять!  
— Мне не понять?! – на этот раз кричу я. Жар бросается в лицо, пульс грохочет в ушах.  
Он останавливается, поражённо глядя на меня.  
Я выдираюсь из куртки, отбрасываю её в сторону.  
— Я точно знаю, каково это – видеть, как умирает брат. – Я не слышу своего голоса, но надеюсь, что говорю спокойно, хотя самое страшное воспоминание молниевым разрядом проходит по нервам и сотрясает тело. – Я слышал твой последний выдох. Ты безжизненно обмяк на моих руках. Ты был тяжёлый, такой тяжёлый…

 

Я отпихиваю его.  
Пронзительный низкий визг за окном нарастает. Похоже, это бензопила.  
Сэм закрывает рот и, кажется, начинает осознавать ситуацию.  
— Мы стояли на коленях в грязи. Я живой и ты мёртвый. Потом я поднял тебя и отнёс в дом. И сел рядом.  
Сэм делает шаг назад, бледнея до синевы. Он боится того, что я скажу.  
— И я знал, Сэмми, - даже если переживу ночь, на следующее утро ты всё равно будешь мёртв.  
— Дин…  
— Не смей говорить, что я не понимаю. Мне слишком хорошо известно, что значит – потерять брата.

Меня колотит.  
Странно. Я думал, что острота тех часов почти стёрта. Осознание того, что впереди у меня нет ничего, кроме вечных мук, избавило от постоянного ощущения липкой крови Сэма на моих ладонях.  
Или мне хотелось так думать до этой минуты.

Снаружи перекрикиваются рабочие, визжит пила, а я смотрю на младшего брата, стараясь наладить дыхание.  
— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему должен остаться в номере, - тихо говорит Сэм, умоляюще глядя на меня.  
Я вздыхаю.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что мы во временной ловушке?   
— Да.  
— И единственный способ вырваться – сохранить меня в живых?  
— Да.

Я смотрю на него и вижу кроху, который забирался на мою кровать, спасаясь от недоброго сна. Малыша, который со слезами осознал, что его жизнь не такая, как у других детей. Мальчугана, который дал мне амулет Бобби – тот, что всегда со мной. Мальчика, который ушёл искать свой путь и вернулся с разбитым сердцем. Парня, который помог понять, насколько дорог мне был папа. Брата, за которого я продал душу.  
— Ладно, Сэм. Ты выиграл.

Громкие возгласы снаружи привлекают наше внимание – но на несколько секунд позднее, чем следовало бы.  
Я поворачиваюсь к окну, раздёргивая шторы – и стекло разбивается, осыпая подоконник и пол осколками, когда огромная ветвь врезается в него – и в меня – как копьё.  
Я успеваю увидеть искажённое ужасом лицо рабочего с бензопилой в руках и падаю на пол. Одна ветка пронзила моё плечо, другая вонзилась в живот, третья проколола шею.  
Какое-то мгновение я ничего не чувствую. А потом бьёт обжигающая волна невыносимой боли.   
— Дин! - Сэм всхлипывает и прикасается к моему лицу.  
— Не… - я задыхаюсь, когда он трогает ветку, застрявшую в шее.  
— О боже… Дин, я…  
Я пытаюсь качнуть головой, но ветка мешает. Я пытаюсь глотнуть, но горло не слушается. Во рту накапливается отвратительная густая жидкость с медным вкусом.  
И я понимаю, что Сэм не сошёл с ума. Он нависает надо мной, в глазах печаль и ожидание.  
Ожидание моей смерти.  
Он ждёт, что я умру, и тогда он сможет проснуться и попробовать ещё раз.  
Я дрожу в агонии. Я хочу запомнить его. Я хочу ему помочь.  
— Дин, мне так жаль…  
— Сэ-э…  
Я стараюсь выговорить его имя, но рот наполнен кровью. Сердце заходится в неистовой аритмии, пытаясь удержать жизнь. Каждый вдох сжигает лёгкие дотла. Я не свожу глаз с брата.  
Он берёт меня за руку, я сжимаю пальцы изо всех последних сил.  
— Я прекращу это, Дин. Клянусь всем святым, я прекращу.  
_Знаю,_ хочу сказать я. _Верю._  
Но я могу всего лишь моргать. Становится холодно, невероятно холодно.  
Хлоп веками – и Сэм выцветает, становится блёкло-серым…  
Хлоп – интересно, сократила ли петля времени моё пребывание на земле в реальности…  
Хлоп – надеюсь, я проснусь, чтобы снова увидеть Сэма.

Хлоп.


	3. Chapter 3

**65-й вторник: Сэм**

Сколько раз я должен пройти через кошмар? Сколько раз я должен объяснять ему про ловушку? Сколько раз слышать от него, что я сошёл с ума? Я не помню, когда ел по-настоящему. И сон – это насмешка времени между последним вздохом Дина и щелчком будильника, включающим ненавистную «Азию».  
Я сдаюсь. Если он не поверит, пусть убирается к чёрту.  
— Ты не знаешь всего, - недоумённо говорит он.  
— Знаю.  
— Ну, конечно, - в унисон с ним произношу я.  
— Молодец, угадал, - говорит он.  
Я жду. Всякий раз его ответ звучит немного по-другому, но я уже выучил большинство из них.  
— Телепат доморощенный, - говорю я вместе с ним.  
— Хватит придуриваться, Сэм, - ворчит он. – Не смешно, правда!  
Что-то новенькое. Я ухмыляюсь.  
Он прищуривается.  
— Сэм Винчестер красит губы!  
Я знаю, что он скажет следующим, и вижу растерянность, мелькнувшую в его взгляде, когда вместе с ним озвучиваю идиотское:  
— Сэм Винчестер плачет во время секса.  
— Ну что, веришь?  
В зелёных глазах настороженность смешана с задумчивостью и с тающей каплей сомнения.  
— Я умираю, да? – Я киваю. – А потом просыпаюсь, и снова вторник? Как в «Дне сурка»?  
— Ненавижу этот грёбаный фильм!  
— Мы попробуем что-то изменить в своих поступках. - Он делает глоток кофе.  
— Пробовали. Ты неизбежно умираешь.  
— Мы уезжаем, - говорит он.  
— Что?! – Такого ещё не было.  
— Уезжаем. Неприятности начались, когда мы оказались здесь, верно?  
— Ну да.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
Я миллион раз видел этот простой жест, но он привлёк внимание только сейчас. Я изумляюсь, как быстро Дин может преодолеть тревогу и тоску, в которых я погряз, и придумать решение, которое мне и в голову не приходило.  
— Уедем, разорвём… как её там… петлю времени, вернёмся и сделаем дело.  
— А вдруг сработает? – вслух удивляюсь я.  
Он улыбается, что одновременно раздражает меня и надрывает сердце.

Я люблю брата. Но я не могу сказать ему об этом. Потому что есть негласное правило: ни в коем случае не выражать наши чувства вслух. Даже в момент страшной катастрофы. Даже между жизнью и смертью. Мы можем показывать своё отношение, жертвуя собой ради друг друга, но не нарушать кодекса молчания.  
Тем не менее, меня так и подмывает произнести эти крамольные слова. Я хочу, чтобы он услышал их прежде, чем снова погибнет. А он умрёт, я знаю. Он умрёт, даже если мы разорвём проклятую временную петлю.

Мы обходим закусочную, направляясь к машине дорогой, которой за шестьдесят четыре вторника ни разу не ходили. Дин идёт на три шага впереди, а я стараюсь отслеживать сразу всё вокруг.  
— Куда поедем? – обыденно спрашивает он, как будто мы выбираем место для пикника. Как будто он только что не узнал, что умер десятки раз всеми возможными и невозможными способами.  
— Всё равно, лишь бы ты оставался в живых, - говорю я.  
Он оглядывается через плечо и сверкает солнечным зайчиком своей короткой улыбки.

Асфальт проламывается под его ногами совершенно неожиданно. Брат исчезает.  
Я успеваю остановиться и осознаю, что произошло, только спустя несколько секунд. Из провала не доносится ни звука.  
Я подхожу на самый край и смотрю вниз.  
Дин лежит на глубине десяти футов. Голова неестественно вывернута, глаза стеклянные.  
— Дин, - зову я. Просто, чтобы проверить. Я знаю, что он умер.

И могу думать только о том, что хотел сказать ему.

 

**99-й вторник: Дин**

Мне следовало бы рассердиться на мелкого: он бесцеремонно хватает меня за руку и тащит на улицу к «импале» – молча, не разрешив почистить зубы и, что ещё хуже, выпить кофе.  
— Чувак, какого чёрта?  
— Садись в машину, Дин.  
Но я не могу сердиться – я по-настоящему встревожен. Сэм не похож на себя. Он весь – как взведённая пружина.  
Он пихает меня к пассажирской дверце, и я хлопаю ладонью по крыше Детки.  
— Сэм, твою дивизию! Задержись на минуту.  
— Полезай в машину! – выходя из себя, орёт он.  
— Мы оставили вещи в номере.  
— Вернёмся за ними, когда наступит среда, - загадочно говорит он.  
Я сажусь в «импалу» и демонстративно захлопываю дверь вместе с братом – пусть не думает, что стал командиром.  
Сэм заводит мотор и рвёт с места, вылетая с парковки на пустую проезжую часть.  
— Ты меня достал! – сердито говорю я, схватившись за ручку, чтобы не свалиться Сэму на колени при резком повороте.  
— Мне плевать, - отзывается он, сосредоточенный на вождении.  
Я осматриваюсь. Сэм не направляется к шоссе, он сворачивает на глухую двухполосную дорогу и едет, как мне кажется, совершенно бесцельно.  
— Сэм…  
— В девяносто лет, во сне и раньше тебя.  
— Что?  
— Вот как я хочу умереть.  
У меня пересыхает во рту.  
— Что с тобой творится? Ты с кровати свалился и голову ушиб?  
— И про линейку по утрам не забудь.  
Как он дознался?! Паршивец…  
— И если бы ты хоть раз в жизни занялся сексом с той, которая что-то значила бы для тебя, тоже мог заплакать, - он быстро глянул на меня.  
У меня начинает звенеть в ушах от напряжения.  
— Может, это я головой ударился?  
Сэм молчит.  
— Серьёзно, чувак. У меня ощущение, будто я что-то пропустил.  
— Ты пропустил чёртову уйму всего!  
— Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?  
— Не особенно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я объяснял почти сто раз, и меня уже тошнит от этого.  
— Почти сто раз?  
Голова кружится от непоняток. Я смотрю в боковое окно на редеющие улицы, на пейзаж, который приобретает всё более сельский вид.  
— Послушай, Дин, - тон Сэма вдруг становится напористым. – Мне всё равно, правда. Потому что мы просто накручиваем испорченные, кривые часы. Мне всё равно, потому что завтра ты забудешь, как поддразнивал меня сегодня. Мне всё равно, потому что тебе нужно это знать.  
Меня бросает в жар, когда я вижу, что руки моего когда-то нормального брата добела сжаты на баранке, глаза широко раскрыты и совершенно безумны, а над верхней губой поблёскивают капельки пота.  
— Сэмми, сбрось скорость.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дин.  
Вот теперь я напуган по-настоящему.  
— Сэм, останови машину и поговорим.  
— Очень жаль, что меня убили. Что я дал это сделать.  
Я не могу сглотнуть комок в горле.  
— Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось заключить сделку. И жаль, что я не отыскал никакого выхода. Жаль, что мы прокляты.  
— Сэм…  
— Ты не помнишь, но я-то помню.  
Он бледный, как стена. Я должен что-то сделать. Вернуть его ко мне.  
— Что помнишь?  
— Каждая твоя смерть до сих пор перед глазами. Твоя агония. Сколько ты корчишься от невыносимой боли. Иногда ты погибаешь внезапно, иногда трудно и долго. И тогда ты смотришь на меня, но не обвиняешь ни в чём. Но ты должен винить меня, должен.  
Шестое чувство заставляет меня посмотреть вперёд. Там скрещение дорог, и мы приближаемся к нему слишком быстро. Я невольно нажимаю на воображаемую тормозную педаль.  
— У смерти нет власти, - говорит Сэм.  
— Что?  
— Мы можем выиграть. Мы много знаем, много сражались и почти всегда выживали. Почему бы нам не победить?  
— Сэмми, остановись, пожалуйста.

Я понимаю, что он убегает. Он убегает так отчаянно, словно сам дьявол гонится за нами. И пока не в силах остановиться.  
Пастбища справа сменяются какими-то длинными постройками; одна похожа на тир. Мелькают несколько человек, стоящих возле дороги.  
— Дин, я…  
При взгляде на меня его глаза расширяются до предела, и я чувствую, что он утратил контроль над автомобилем. Он и собой-то не может руководить…  
Колёса скользят. Что-то попадает в правую переднюю шину, и моя машина кувыркается яростно и неостановимо.  
Меня швыряет по салону. Сэм повсюду – наверху, внизу, сбоку. Стекло режет меня десятком клинков. Кости скручиваются и ломаются на острые обломки. Я чувствую Сэма. Наши пот и кровь перемешиваются в чёртовом блендере.  
Я чувствую всё, кроме страха.

И всё затихает.  
Даже окружающий нас воздух стынет.  
— О господи, о господи, о господи… - слышится молитвообразный речитатив и становится громче, приближаясь к нам.  
Сморгнув кровь с ресниц, я кое-как открываю глаза. Детка лежит на боку, её переломило и покорёжило со стороны водителя. Пассажирская дверца вырвана с корнем, и кресло торчит в проёме. Правая передняя шина пробита стрелой. «Импалу» словно воин Команчей сразил.  
— Сэм…  
Он карабкается с заднего сиденья, неведомо как там оказавшись. Лицо сильно ободрано.  
— Я здесь.  
— О боже, боже, мне так жаль! – причитает голос снаружи.  
Сэм всматривается в кого-то поверх моей головы. И говорит поразительно сдержанно:  
— Дорис, успокойтесь. Идите за помощью.  
Я не вижу, с кем он разговаривает. Мне становится холодно.  
— Сэм… Что-то не так…  
Он ласково прикасается к моему лицу; большой палец вытирает кровь с глаза, так что мне не надо её смаргивать. Он невероятно, потрясающе спокоен – это будто оборотная сторона недавней сумасшедшей паники.  
— Я знаю, Дин.  
— Ты как?  
— Ногу сломал.  
— Что случилось? – я никак не могу собраться с мыслями.  
— Неважно, - отвечает он и улыбается. Я чувствую странное умиротворение, хотя должен сходить с ума от страха.  
— Я не могу двигаться.  
— Всё нормально, - говорит он. – Это не обязательно.  
— Как же мы выберемся?  
— Подумаем об этом завтра.  
Я с трудом вспоминаю его слова.  
— В среду?  
— В среду всё будет лучше.  
Я очень устал. Я смертельно устал. Тянет закрыть глаза и уснуть, но мне хочется видеть брата.  
— Ты сказал, что любишь меня…  
— Да, Дин.  
Губы онемели, но я должен заставить их двигаться.  
— Ты никогда не говорил… раньше. Как-то жутковато…  
— Не беспокойся, ты не вспомнишь об этом.  
— Ну… всё равно приятно.  
Его пальцы подрагивают возле моего лица. Я хочу придвинуть к ним голову, но всё, что могу – закрыть глаза.  
— Сэм…  
— Да, Дин? – его голос тоже вздрагивает, несмотря на спокойствие.  
— Я тоже.  
Вдалеке слышны сирены, но я не могу разомкнуть тяжёлые веки.  
— Я знаю.  
— Подремлю чуток… - не уверен, слышит ли меня Сэм. Голос тише, чем дыхание.  
Его пальцы касаются моей щеки, скользят по губам. Потом тёплая ладонь ложится на грудь.  
— Нет власти, Дин, - шепчет он.  
И я плыву в темноту, чувствуя, что рука брата над моим сердцем тверда, как обещание.

**Author's Note:**

> В обложке использована работа Blood-In-My-Mouth


End file.
